The most common type of band worn on a person's head, wrist, etc. is the sweatband. Sweatbands have long been known and worn by users during physical activity such as running, biking and playing sports of all kinds such as basketball, tennis, etc. Typically, an initially dry sweatband is placed around the head of a user to absorb sweat and keep sweat from running down the user's face and from entering the user's eyes. However, typical sweatbands do not provide a cooling effect to the user, and may in fact trap heat, producing an undesirable warming or heating effect on the user. Further, typical sweatbands can become saturated with sweat and lose their intended effectiveness. Additionally, typical sweatbands are tight and can be uncomfortable to wearer.
The most common type of sweatband is a stretchable cloth type sweatband, usually formed from a blend of mostly cotton and a smaller percentage of an elastic material such as Lycra. There have also been numerous other attempts in the prior art to provide sweatbands of various forms and configurations. However, such attempts typically have resulted in sweatbands which are complicated and difficult to use or manufacture, and which are uncomfortable to the wearer. Further, such known prior art sweatbands are designed primarily for the absorption of sweat, and do not provide a cooling effect to the user.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,738,985 B2 issued on May 25, 2004 to Hahn et al. discloses a disposable moisture absorbing sweatband liner affixable to a cap, hat or sun visor by adhesive material. The liner is made from moisture absorbing material such as cotton terrycloth.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,477,715 B2 issued on Nov. 12, 2002 to Shin, and U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US 2002/0100107 A1 published on Aug. 1, 2002 to Shin, disclose a detachable, disposable sweatband which attaches to the interior of existing hardware such as a cap. The sweatband is comprised of a core of special highly-absorptive material, based on the basic principles of feminine hygiene pads.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,826,277 issued on Oct. 27, 1998 to McConville discloses a sweatband comprising an elastic band to which is sewn a length of sponge cloth intermittently along spaced apart locations on the elastic band. A tubular fabric wrap surrounds the elastic band and the sponge cloth.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,146,630 issued on Sep. 15, 1992 to Richard discloses a sweatband comprised of a fabric band to which are attached a second and third piece of fabric to form a pocket. A package of granular moisture absorbing material is removably placed within the pocket.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,856,116 issued on Aug. 15, 1989 to Sullivan discloses a sweatband comprising a first component having a moisture absorbing core covered with a soft, pliable material, and a second component having an elastically extensible member surrounded by a cover. A visor may be attached to the first component.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,466,664 issued on Jun. 22, 1969 to Militello discloses a sweatband comprising an outer layer of sponge material in face to face contact with a metal foil layer. An inner layer of gauze is stitched to the sponge material to cover and retain the metal foil layer therebetween. The metal foil layer and sponge layer may include perforations to provide a certain amount of air circulation.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,825,328 issued on Mar. 4, 1958 to Olsen discloses a scalp loosening tension band for the purpose of preserving hair. The band comprises an outer vulcanized rubber tension band and a cushioned lining. The outer rubber tension band may have ventilating and air circulating holes.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,783,474 issued on Mar. 5, 1957 to Campagna et al. discloses a fibrous and absorbent perspiration pad comprising a loose, fibrous, absorbent carded batt center and a fused edge supporting area. A cloth layer is provided on one or both sides of the absorbent center and edge area.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,223,332 issued on Nov. 26, 1940 to Sterne discloses a cellulose and fibrous absorbent pad having a band extending across the front of the entire pad, and having binding strips at the ends of the pad. Alternatively, the absorbent pad is removably mounted on the inner face of the band and retained in place by loops.
While such prior art bands may generally fulfill their intended uses, there are numerous disadvantages in their use and construction. For example, these known bands do not provide any distinct cooling effect from a plurality of passageways through a relatively thick material, and may actually cause a heating effect. Further, these known bands may become ineffective after a relatively short period of use. Additionally, these known bands can be difficult or costly to manufacture, and may not be very durable. Also, these known bands can be uncomfortably to wear and/or relatively difficult or cumbersome to put on and/or take off. Still further, these known bands may not be suitable for physical activity and thus may not maintain their structural integrity during use.
Accordingly, in today's environment and with the heating of the Earth, there is an immediate need for a head or body band which provides a repeated cooling effect to the user, which is fast and easy to put on and take off, which is relatively sturdy and durable, which is easy and inexpensive to manufacture, and which is easy to use and does not lose its effectiveness during use, especially during physical activity. The present invention fulfills such needs, and provides numerous other benefits and advantages with respect to head or body bands.